1. Field of the Invention
A mounting bracket arrangement for fastening a solar array to a generally vertical support pipe, including a generally horizontal bracket plate seated transversely across the pipe end, and a pair of parallel vertical bracket plates having lower edge portions containing pairs of parallel vertical slots that define center sections that extend into the pipe interior via corresponding slots contained in the horizontal plate, and side sections that extend externally longitudinally of the pipe for connection by external fastening means. A solar array is pivotally connected between the upper portions of the vertical bracket plates for angular adjustment relative to the support pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
Various solar array support systems have been proposed in the prior art, as evidences by the Holmes et al Published Application No. 2010/0139645, and the Barsun et al Published Application No. 2010/0139646. The patents to Nyulassie U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,653, Paulin U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,921, and the Austin et al Published Application No. 2008/0012750 disclose mounting bracket arrangements for fastening antennas to support poles, wherein external legs of the brackets are bolted together.
The present invention was developed to provide an improved adjustable solar array support bracket arrangement that is formed from relatively inexpensive components, quickly assembled with simple tools, requires no welding, is extremely rigid and durable in use, and which is easily adjusted in accordance with the seasons.